


This is Where You Come to Beg

by quackingfish



Series: cisgirl!Michael AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has her hands full looking after Gavin tonight. It's a good thing she has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Where You Come to Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rat A Tat- Fall Out Boy ft. Courtney Love

“For fuck’s sake Gavin,” Michael swore as he shot her in the head for the hundredth time, “If you want me to fucking hit you just _ask_ ,” The others laughed, and Ray made some stupidly brilliant comment, but Michael was too busy trying to catch Gavin’s eye.

He’s been wound up all day, body stiff and tense where she was used to seeing sprawled limbs and a goofy smile. Gavin looked at her then, and yeah, he got it, understood exactly what she was offering him. It took real work to get him out of his head when he was like this, but Michael had a whole arsenal of ways to make him lose it.

She held his gaze until he shivered, this huge full-body shake, and then turned back to her screen, where she had just walked off a cliff. “Mother _fucker_!” The time it took to respawn in this game was irritating, but it also meant she could have some more Red Bull, which was nice.

 Michael threw herself into the current conversation about Nicolas Cage, and didn’t look at Gavin. Okay, maybe she did once or twice, but not long enough for it to actually _count_.

She did wrap her fingers around his wrist when they took a break though. Gavin relaxed a tiny bit, tilting his body towards her almost like he wasn’t aware of it. They didn’t have much time, so Michael just dug her nails into Gavin’s skin, leaving tiny, precise scratches all along his wrist. His breath hitched slightly, and then he sighed and slumped back into his chair.

Geoff’s laugh was loud enough to warn Michael that everybody was coming back, so she let go of his arm and scratched her fingers through his hair briefly before turning back to her desk.

 

She was lost in a little bubble of editing, completely absorbed in the clips and frames and stupid yells, when Gavin’s chair slammed into her knee. It confused her for a moment, but she managed to blink it away, pulling her headphones off to hear Geoff yelling furiously.

“You motherfucking dickbrain! _Gavin!_ ” Geoff had Gavin pinned to the floor and was punching him in the stomach. Gavin was making his dumb squawking noises, and Michael just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Gavin, stop being such a prick,” She deadpanned, trying to appear both bored and pissed off.

“There better be a fucking save, Gavin,” Geoff relented, standing up and going back to his desk, nudging Gavin with his foot as he went.

“It was an accident!” Gavin tried to sound pleading, but smirked instead. He was going to be a handful once she got him alone, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t looking forward to it.

“I’m going to go get a fucking beer. Do any of you want anything?” Michael looked around the room, where Ryan, Geoff, and previously, Gavin, were all an hour deep into a Minecraft build. Ray looked up from the Lets Play he was editing, and nodded.

“Just a Coke?”

“Sure,” Michael smiled easily. Ray was pretty awesome.

She considered stepping on Gavin on her way out, but he was staring at her, almost waiting for her to do something to him. Fuck that, hurting him now would almost be like _rewarding_ him for being a dick.

It was hard not to touch him as she walked past, but she kept her head high, deliberately ignoring him, even when she could feel him watching her leave.

 

By five o’clock, Michael was only feeling slightly buzzed. She knew better than to get drunk when they were gonna play later, but she needed something to take the edge off. It’d take much more than a couple drinks to get her properly drunk anyways; she drank with _Geoff_ for fuck’s sake.

“Come on Gav, drinks at my place before the party,” She wanted to grab at him, pull him along with her but she makes herself wait.

“Sure,” He smiled, looking up at her almost _shyly_. Fuck.

 “Fuck. Hurry up, we won’t have much time,” Gavin was right by her side as they crossed the road, and she was glad she didn’t live far from the office.

She managed to keep her hands off Gavin until the door was unlocked and they were both inside, though it got pretty close. Her fingers tangled easily in his hair, and she tugged his head up so she could look him in the eye.

“Strip and get on the bed,”

His walk was almost bouncy, and she smiled fondly, dropping her bag next to the door and leaning against the wall. There was no real reason for her to wait, not really, but she thought he might need the time. That, and how she wanted to see what his position would tell her about what he needed.

She kicked off her shoes and bent down to tug her socks off, before walking slowly towards her bedroom.

Gavin was face-down on her bed, hands together behind his back, and yeah, she could work with that.

“Hey Gav,”

“Michael,” His voice was breathy in a way that sent sparks of electricity along her body, making her face flush red and her breathing quicken.

“Come on, ass up,” She wrapped one hand around Gavin’s hip, tugging to demonstrate, and yeah, he understood. He scooted his knees forwards, bending his spine so his ass was in the air with his face pressed into the mattress. “Good boy,”

She shed her jeans as she bent to retrieve the box under her bed, thankful she hadn’t bothered with a belt. His cuffs were on top of the jumble of toys, so she pulled them out, quickly buckling them around Gavin’s wrists.

“You gonna be quiet for me, or do I have to gag you?”

“I’ll be good,”

“Yeah?” She challenged him.

“Yeah, Michael, please,”

His ass was kind of perfect. She rested one hand on it, shifting to scratch at the dip at the base of his spine, and she could almost _see_ him bite back a whimper. Fuck, that was hot.

She couldn’t help but mouth at his skin, use both hands to spread him open as she lapped carefully at his crack. They didn’t do this often, but she knew how much he liked it. It was easy to slide her tongue down to lick over his asshole, and she moved one hand up to grab at where Gavin’s wrists were attached to each other.

When she licked over his hole again, she pulled the cuffs up and back, curving his back even more and bringing his shoulders up. He tried to move back towards her after a moment, which Michael took as a reason to pull away.

“Breathe,” She whispered, right before she smacked his thigh, not holding back. He tensed, and then relaxed into it, not fully giving up, but enough that Michael knew that she had the right idea.

She landed four quick blows, right across his ass, relaxing her grip on his cuffs slightly when she was done.

“Oh,” Gavin breathed, and Michael dug her nails into his skin.

“Quiet,”

The paddle she grabbed had a solid weight in her hand, and she flexed her fingers around it for a moment before opening her mouth. “I’m gonna give you twenty with a paddle, and I want you to count each five,”

“Oh- okay,” Gavin was still too wound up, too caught up in whatever went on in his head, so she kissed his neck once before moving back. The counting was more of a way for her to judge how he was doing than anything else, but that made it really necessary on a day like this.

Michael took her time landing the first five blows, giving him time to breathe, but never letting herself fall into a rhythm.

Gavin’s voice was mostly muffled by pillows, but she still heard him say, “Five, please fuck, please,” and she grinned.

Sometime during the next set of five, her hand abandoned his cuffs and moved to rub at a bruise on his thigh. His hips jerked forwards, almost like he didn’t even mean to move, and she rolled her eyes and landed the next blow.

“Oh god, ten, don’t stop, fuck,”

She dug her nails into the bruise, silently counting the time between each strike. This time, she didn’t pause for him to count, and his voice came out high and broken, more of a moan than actual words, but close enough that it totally counted.

“Twenty, oh fuck, shit, _Michael_ ,” She dropped the paddle back into the box and leaned forwards to mouth at the redness she had left. His ass was hot to the touch, and she went back to licking at his hole, before digging her nails into his skin.

He whined quietly, and she did it again, scratching where his skin was tender and flushed red. She moved to lick the stripes that her nails had left, and yeah, his ass was probably going to bruise.

Michael leaned upwards to press a kiss to the nape of Gavin’s neck, smiling into his skin when he sighed and all the remaining tension in his body left suddenly. “You did good, Gav,” She breathed into his hair, and he lifted it up, seeking contact. She petted at his hair for a moment, and then pulled back.

He seemed to be getting into the right headspace, but Michael needed to be sure, needed to make it last.

The next thing to come out of the box was her bottle of lube, the pink stuff that Gavin had given her shit for, before she’d tied him down and demonstrated just how wonderfully long-lasting it was. The snap of the cap was loud, and she knew he heard it, could see the shudder that ran along his body.

It was cool on her fingers, so Michael paused for a second to let it start to warm up before working one finger into Gavin. He relaxed into it immediately, and Michael crooked her finger, stretching him carefully before adding another.

Just when he seemed to be getting used to it, she bent her fingers, pressing down, and she could see exactly when she got the angle right. His ass shifted back, but she could see him carefully keeping his body still, could imagine the work that went into staying silent.

She leaned over him, tugging at his wrists again when she added a third finger, and yeah, that was it. His whole body curved beautifully, Gavin so eager to do what she wanted, and Michael just wanted to straddle one of his thighs and just _move_ , just to get some fucking friction.

She could wait though. It was going to be worth it.

Gavin whimpered when she pulled her fingers out, and she laughed. The plug she picked up wasn’t particularly big; he’d taken bigger ones before, but this one would do. It was light in her hands, and she looked up at Gavin when she squeezed some lube onto it.

“I’ve got a plug- the silver one. I want you to wear it for the rest of the night, okay? You don’t have to, though, right?”

“Oh, fuck, yes, please, Michael, please,” Gavin lifted his head up and turned to look at her, eyes wild and face flushed gloriously red.

“Okay, yeah,” She slid the plug into his ass slowly, twisting occasionally to see how Gavin would react. When it was all the way in, she palmed his ass, slapping it and making sure to catch the base of the plug.

“C’mere Gav,” Michael undid the hooks that were holding Gavin’s wrists together, leaving the cuffs on. “Come on, I want-” She walked on her knees up to the head of the bed, before regaining her composure and ordering, “Face up,”

He flipped himself over quickly and clumsily, as if he was too relaxed to have proper control over his limbs. “Come on, I wanna sit on your face, you’ve been so good for me,”

Gavin’s eyes went dark, and he reached a hand towards Michael’s thigh, before drawing it back, not sure if he was allowed to touch.

“Yeah, you can move,” Michael said as she tugged off her shirt and tossed it across the room with a clatter. Whatever. She wriggled quickly out of her panties, but left her bra on. They didn’t have much time to get dressed again, and she was going to come pretty quickly anyway, so there wasn’t much point in taking it off.

His hands anchored themselves on her hips as she moved to straddle him, and Michael moaned softly. He was so fucking _eager_.

She opened her mouth to say something, to praise him probably, but then there was Gavin’s tongue, pressing against her clit, and she couldn’t help but press herself down, letting him nose at her cunt. One of Michael’s hands found its way into Gavin’s hair, and she rocked her hips forwards.

His tongue dipped inside her, and she tilted her head back and moaned. “Fuck, Gavin, shit,”

She belatedly realised she was making a high keening noise; she could never stay properly quiet during sex this _good_. Gavin’s fingers were digging sharp into her skin, were going to leave little red marks, and she couldn’t help but cry out.

He was moaning now, creating awesome vibrations around her clit, and Michael tugged at his hair sharply before she came. Her vision went white, and she slumped down to one side.

When she opened her eyes again, Gavin was staring at her wide-eyed and his hips kept thrusting at the empty air.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” Gavin breathed, and Michael grinned. His cock was a dark red, leaking precum everywhere, and fuck if that wasn’t a pretty sight.

She shifted to kneel over Gavin, one thigh in between his, before leaning down to kiss him sloppily. “You can come,”

He moaned softly and thrust his hips upwards again, and Michael moved to meet him, grinding her thigh down to give him just that right amount of friction. She could taste herself on his tongue, salty sweet, and she nudged his throat with her hand to get a better angle.

She nipped at his lip, and he came, hot and slick all over her thigh.

Michael let him just breathe for a moment, before tugging him to curl up next to her. Gavin whimpered when the plug shifted inside him, and she grinned.

“Gav, about- about the party later? Would you be okay with- with wearing a few things for me?”

“What d’ya mean, Michael?” Gavin blinked up at her.

“I was- okay, you don’t have to, but I was thinking maybe a gag, and your collar? Maybe a leash too?”

“Fuck- I- yeah, but what’d we tell everyone?”

“You lost a bet?” She offered, “I could make sure nothing ends up on the internet too-”

“Yeah, fuck, that’d be top. But, it I’m gagged, how would I- how could I-”

“Shit, you wouldn’t be able to fucking safeword out. Motherfucker. I guess giving you keys wouldn’t work either, fuck,” Michael grumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

“I really want to though- couldn’t we just… not have a safeword?”

“Fuck, no, no, _I_ wouldn’t feel safe if you didn’t have an out- I need to be sure you’re okay, shit,” She paused for a long moment, staring at Gavin before reaching to kiss him. His fingers laced into hers where she was clutching at his neck, and yeah, that could work. “Okay, okay- how about you grab my hand, and squeeze three times?”

“Like that?” Gavin’s fingers squeezed hers three times, and Michael nodded. “Yeah, yeah, okay, fuck. Fuck, that’s gonna be- I can hardly imagine-”

“You don’t have to imagine Gav, just ask and I’ll give you whatever you want, okay?” She felt fucking dumb saying it, but she needed to be sure that Gavin knew. He made a sound, low in his throat, and snuggled closer to her. Yeah, he knew.

“Come on, we’ve gotta get dressed, and you might want to eat something besides pussy before we leave,”

Gavin laughed, loud and open, and Michael ran her hands through his hair and kissed him again. “You’re amazing,” He mumbled into the kiss. Michael pretended not to notice.

“Fuck, clothes, come on,” She pulled away with a grin, retrieving her shirt and yanking it over her head.

 

 

Gavin looked fucking gorgeous. His mouth stretched wide around the ball gag, its black straps matching the collar around his neck, and the leash that Michael currently held. He looked fucking _obscene_ , like some kind of weird pin up, even when he was sat in her car, dancing along to the radio.

She took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed at Gavin’s hand. He couldn’t smile around the gag, but he could see it in his eyes anyway. Fuck.

Burnie opened the door when Michael knocked, and he opened his mouth, probably to say hi, and then his eyes went wide. “What the fucking-”

“Gavin made a stupid bet, and he lost,” Michael smiled, playing with the end of his leash.

“Where did you even get that stuff?”

“Are you sure you wanna know? Cause like, I’d tell you, but…”

“Jesus, you’re crazy. Have fun, though. I think Geoff wants to see Gavin at some point,”

“Cool, thanks Burnie,” Michael pulled Gavin inside, careful not to tug too hard on his neck. People stared at them as they walked, but Michael just stared them down, looping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. This wasn’t exactly the weirdest thing their co-workers had seen them do, not by far.

“Hey Michael… Gavin,” Ray frowned as she flopped down on the couch, gesturing to Gavin to sit on the floor next to her.

“Hey Ray. Gavin, be polite, at least wave at him,” Michael tightened her grip on the leash, and Gavin tilted his head up to look at Ray, before giving him a quick wave.

Ray reached in his pockets, “I’ve gotta hand it to you, it must’ve been hard to get him all-” He waved one hand at Gavin, who was now kneeling by Michael’s ankles. “Like that,”

He tugged out his phone with a noise of triumph, and Michael rolled her eyes. “Sorry, part of the bet was that we couldn’t take pictures if he lost,”

“That’s one hell of a bet,”

“He thought I wouldn’t be able to beat him at MarioKart with my hands behind my head. I fucking _owned_ his ass,” She reached a hand down to nudge at Gavin’s head. He shuddered, leaning closer to her leg.

“God dammit, Gav,” Ray laughed, and then changed the subject. “Anyways, I was thinking we should…”

At some point during their conversation, Gavin ended up with his head resting on Michael’s thigh. Naturally, this meant that Michael couldn’t help but pet at his hair, carding her fingers through it and scratching at his scalp, occasionally dipping down to rub at the skin just above his collar. He slowly relaxed against her, eyes sliding shut.

Fuck, if this didn’t fix whatever had been wrong with his head, Michael had no idea what would.

 

“Come on, Gav, let’s get you a drink, maybe some food, okay?” Michael pulled Gavin to his feet, and he stood fluidly, even if he looked like he’d forgotten how his limbs worked. Fucking hell.

He tilted his head at her, probably wondering how he was going to eat while wearing a gag, and Michael just grinned. He’d been drooling a bit around it, and there was no way that was hot. Except for how it totally was. She was fucking screwed.

She walked towards the kitchen, not having to look back to know Gavin was close behind her. The leash sagged slightly between them, and Michael looped the extra length into her hand so that he couldn’t avoid feeling a slight pressure on his neck. She heard his breath quicken, and had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

A few people gave them weird looks when Michael walked into the kitchen, but nobody said anything as she reached to open the fridge and grab two Cokes.

“How hungry are you, Gav?” Michael turned to look at him, and he shrugged. “Okay, just a snack then, right?” He looked at her and nodded, and Michael mentally high-fived herself for reading him right.

She eyed the bag of Doritos, nudged it, realised it was practically empty, and gave it to Gavin to hold, along with their drinks.

“Oh, hey Gav,” That was unmistakably Geoff. A pretty drunk Geoff. Cool.

“Hey Geoff, Gavin’s a bit… would it be stupid if I said he was a bit tied up right now?” Michael smirked, turning around to face them, tugging once on the leash so Gavin did the same.

“Jesus Christ,” Geoff spluttered. “That’s not quite what I was expecting, but sure, I can see it now,”

Michael’s eyes widened. Shit. “See what?”

“You know, you and him being all,” He gestured at the leash, “kinky,”

“Fucking- it’s because of a bet?” Michael said weakly.

“Yeah, no. Not with the way he’s all suddenly calm and not being a prick,”

“Shit,”

“Nah, I don’t care. You’re being safe, though- he like-” Geoff cut himself off, staring into space as if he forgot what word he wanted.

“Geoff, I’ve got it handled- I know what I’m fucking doing here, Jesus,” Michael glared.

“Sure, great. Anyway, I was gonna ask Gavin if he needed a ride home tonight, but I guess he’s going with you, huh?” Geoff laughed, and Michael blushed. Of fucking course.

“Have a good night, Geoff,” She smiled at him, and turned away. Okay, Geoff was basically super awesome.

 

There were a couple chairs strewn around the garden, but they all had people in them, so Michael pulled Gavin to sit on the patio.

“Come on, lie down Gav,” She tugged at his leash, and patted at her lap, trying to suggest that he should rest his head there. Gavin went easily, and without hesitation, and Michael smiled.

“I’m gonna take this off, okay?” She traced her fingers around the strap of the ball gag, and Gavin nodded slightly. “And then I’m gonna feed you, but I want you to keep quiet unless I ask you a question, okay?”

Gavin nodded again, and Michael reached to undo the buckle, carefully massaging at his jaw as she removed the gag. He looked almost _sad_ to have his mouth so empty, and fuck, that was perfect.

Michael set their drinks to the side, grabbing a handful of Doritos and picking one to offer to Gavin. His eyes met hers as he lifted his head up to take it, tongue brushing lightly against her fingers. She shivered.

By the time they finished the bag, Gavin’s eyes were mostly shut, body loose, and Michael was pretty sure he was in subspace, or whatever place he went to in his head when he was like this.

“Hey Gav, sit up a bit for me, okay?” Michael looped her fingers directly into his collar, guiding him to lean against her. “Here, drink some of this,”

“Yeah,” Gavin whispered, voice rough. Michael looked at him, and then unscrewed the lid before carefully handing the bottle to him. “Thank you,”

“You’re such a good boy, Gavin,” Michael took a swig from her half-empty Coke. He hummed at her happily.

Gavin finished the whole bottle quickly, and Michael wasn’t sure if it was because he had been thirsty, or if she had asked him to drink it, but she wasn’t going to worry about it when she had a happy Gavin nuzzling at her thighs.

“Geoff knows who you belong to now, huh?” She murmured, taking his empty bottle and setting it down on her other side. Gavin hummed again, pressing his nose even harder into her jeans.

“I bet he’s not the only one too, a couple of people around here are pretty observant,”

Gavin whimpered, and Michael smiled. “Want me to put the gag back in so I can take you home?”

“Please,” His eyes slid open slowly.

“Ask me properly,”

“Please, Michael, please gag me again?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, “Yeah, okay, good boy, you’re so good for me,”

Gavin was already opening his mouth, and she smiled at how easily he took it, eagerly making room for the red plastic. It was fucking amazing, and Michael leaned to press a kiss to the side of his open mouth.

 

The car ride back to Michael’s apartment had been far too long, but Gavin didn’t seem to notice. They were lucky that she didn’t accidentally crash, because Michael didn’t want to leave Gavin stranded without any contact, so she was always partly focused on touching him.

Whatever, they were back in her bedroom, and Michael had Gavin all to herself again. She smiled at him, and then unclipped the leash so he could pull his shirt off. It was pretty cool how she didn’t even have to say anything for him to do what she wanted.

He looked lost without the leash though, as if someone took away his anchor, so Michael clipped it back on while she struggled to wriggle out of her jeans and underwear at the same time. It was hard to hold onto her end of the leash while tugging her hoodie and shirt off, but Michael managed it. She was just awesome like that.

Michael watched Gavin take off his pants as she fumbled with her bra strap, smiling when he got his legs caught, before putting an arm on his shoulder to steady him. He leaned into her touch, pressing his face into her arm while he untangled himself.

“God, Gavin, you’re fucking beautiful like this,” Michael ran her fingers along his skin, tracing bruises and bite marks, before carefully pushing him backwards and onto the bed.

“Look at you, you’d do anything if I asked you, wouldn’t you boy?” She mouthed at his collarbone. “Hold these for me,” Gavin accepted her keys easily, squeezing at her hand as she pulled it away.

Michael pulled away from his chest and slid down his body, taking the end of the leash with her.

“I’m gonna suck your cock, but I want you to fuck me, so don’t come, okay?” Gavin looked at her, mouth stretched wide around the gag, and he nodded.

She took her time, nipping at his thighs and reaching around to play with the plug in his ass, and Gavin just _let_ her do it. His thighs were covered in bruises of all colours, yellowing fingerprints and marks from where she’d hit him with a flogger a few days ago. It made a really fucking pretty picture, like someone had spilled a load of paint over Gavin and just declared it a masterpiece. Which, it was. It was _her_ masterpiece.

He was a masterpiece, and he belonged to her. It was a heady feeling, one that went straight to her cunt, but she just moved to nuzzle at the base of his dick.

When Michael moved to lick up the length of his cock, she pulled on the leash, curving Gavin’s body towards her so he couldn’t help but watch her. His eyes were dark, his face was smeared with drool, and it was seriously fucking hot, so Michael figured he’d earned it, and took his cock into her mouth.

She was fucking good at sucking dick, could take him all the way into her mouth and throat, but she kept it light and teasing, sucking at the head of Gavin’s cock. Michael dug her nails into his hips as she worked, not because she thought he would thrust up, she’d trained him better than that, but because when he was so gone like this, even the tiniest bit of pain made him groan. Well, when he wasn’t gagged.

Dicksucking was probably like some kind of weird meditation, because she got lost in her movements and the slide of Gavin’s dick on her tongue. When she looked up, Gavin’s eyes were fluttering between open and closed.

There was a fucking slurp when she pulled off, and she would have laughed, except for how she didn’t care that much when Gavin was spread out, ready to take anything she gave him. Michael reached towards her drawer and fumbled around for a condom, sliding off Gavin at the same time.

She wanted to say something, to praise him and tell him just how good he looked, but she knew it would be much better if she just _showed_ him what she meant, so Michael bit her tongue.

Gavin went easily when Michael tugged at him, sliding on top of her with a little shimmy that he really needed to do more often. He didn’t move when she rolled the condom on his dick, but he twitched when she shifted her hand to nudge at the base of the plug.

Michael pulled the leash tight with her other hand, and she leaned up to kiss Gavin’s jaw, and then the skin just above his collar.

“Come on Gav, fuck me,” She whispered into his neck. He shuddered, and shifted a hand to guide his dick inside her, and yeah, that was it.

Michael loved it when Gavin fucked her; she loved how it challenged her to stay in control, and this time was no different. She moved her hand up from his ass to scratch down his back.

 “Such a good boy for me Gav-” Michael groaned, abandoning her hold on his leash to toy with the straps of the gag, let her fingertips slide over where his lips met the plastic, and she saw Gavin try to whimper, and nuzzled at his neck to reassure him.

“You’re mine, and everyone knows it now,” she paused to drag her nails down his back, then around to his chest to play with one of his nipples, “They all know that you’re mine,”

Gavin’s hips jerked, and Michael grinned. “Yeah?” He nodded, tilting his face into her hand, and Michael shook her head. “Slow down Gav, not yet,”

She could feel the muscles in his chest tighten with the effort of keeping his thrusts slow and measured, but she just pinched at his nipple and then scratched down his chest to match his back. His eyes slid shut, and Michael nipped at his neck.

“Hang on- just- oh, oh fuck-” Michael babbled, then she came, body curving up towards Gavin’s, and she blinked her way through her orgasm to murmur into his neck, “Yeah, you’re so good for me, come on Gavin,”

Her hand shifted from his mouth to grab his hair as his thrusts quickened, turned frantic, and Michael leaned up to lick at his mouth. “Yeah, come for me, such a good boy,” Gavin shuddered and slumped against her, his moan cut off by the gag.

They were still for a few minutes, before Michael nudged at Gavin’s shoulder to get him to pull out. It didn’t take much encouragement for her to get him lying on his back, and she pulled the condom off him, tying a knot in it before throwing it in the direction of the trash can. It probably missed, but whatever.

“Hips up for a sec,” She slid down to carefully ease the plug out, smiling when he twitched. “Oversensitive, huh?”

“I’m gonna take the gag out- but you can keep the collar on if you want, okay?” She knew he liked it when she let him keep it, as if it helped ground him when he was coming back to himself.

Gavin nodded, and lifted his head up to help give her access to the buckles of the gag. He let his jaw hang open, and Michael moved a hand up to nudge at his face while she kissed him, soft and happy. Michael took more care with the gag and the plug than she had with the condom, walking on her knees until she could put them back in their place in the box under her bed. She would wash everything later, but right then she had a Gavin to take care of.

“Come here boy, you were so good, so pretty and perfect,” Michael wrapped her arms around him, and he curled easily into her chest, pressing her face into her tits. Of course.

She kept talking, repeating her praise and telling him just how good he looked. The words didn’t really matter; she knew her voice was all he really listened to.

“Michael?” Gavin whispered after a while, voice breaking, “Michael?”

“Yeah, I’m here,”

“Thank you,”

Michael didn’t really know how to respond to that, so she just kissed the top of Gavin’s head. She’d need to drag him into the shower at some point, probably rub some lotion into his back, and his ass, but that could wait. She smiled, and wriggled closer to Gavin, who had started humming happily.


End file.
